Olympics is not only way to bring world unity!
by Dismal-Spectre
Summary: Based off a chatroom RPG between my sis and me. The Hetalia gang have to move out from their Temporary Quarters in Olympic Village due to a gas leak and have to find another place to stay for the rest of the duration of the games. So naturally, they have a world conference about it, choose the place and discovered "world unity" during a fierce thunderstorm. Some Germany bro fluff.


THE OLYMPICS ARE NOT THE ONLY THING THAT BRINGS WORLD UNITY

Based off a chatroom RPG between my sis and me. The Hetalia gang have to move out from their Temporary Quarters in Olympic Village due to a gas leak and have to find another place to stay for the rest of the duration of the games. So naturally, they have a world conference about it, choose the place and discovered "world unity" during a fierce thunderstorm. Some little Germany brothers fluff at the end, not Germancest. Sorry, not into it. J

Note: Iceland is renowned for its 10 year fermented shark delicacy. It is said to be the nastiest food on earth and reeks to high heaven. The gang pokes fun at this. And it was used as a projectile by Iceland and Norway in my last fic "The Most Epic Hetalia International Food Fight Ever!" Check it out on my account!

Lithuania: "Guys, guys! I have bad news!"

Russia: "What is it, Lithuania?" ^J^

Lithuania: The hotel manager says that there's a gas leak under the building and we gotta move out!"

Belarus: (glares at America) Did you eat Iceland's fermented shark again?

America: Why is everyone picking on meeeeee!?

Canada: *pats his head* "There, there, brother. We just don't want to smell like crap again." ^^

Iceland: "Great. Now where can we go? I just finally buried all the sharks I caught from last week."

Denmark: Maybe that's why the inspectors think there's a gas leak?

Everyone: *glares at Iceland*

Iceland: "Hey, I needed to put them somewhere!"

Norway: So is there or is there not a gas leak?

Lithuania: "They said there really is one. We have to find quarters of our own."

America: But Britain's dark magic already destroyed the original World Quarters and this is the temporary World Quarters. Where else can we go?

France: My place?

Britain: "Somehow, I don't feel safe."

Hungary: "What makes you think that place is safe for the women?"

America: Yeah, we probably would wake up in an alley and find out that we were raped.

Britain: "No woman nor MAN is safe in France."

America: Dude, I wouldn't even trust Whale to swim near the beach of Normandy.

1:10:36 AM

Russia: "I don't think even Tony should even abduct anyone from there." ^J^

Tony: Of course not. I need pure, uncontaminated subjects to study after all.

Germany: "Very well. It is decided that we will NOT go to France's place."

France: Poo.

Germany: "Alright, any other suggestions?"

Spain: "What about my place? You're certain to feel relax-Zzzzz..."

Germany: "WE'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE!"

Romano: And not to mention that we'll probably sleep until the end of the Olympics because Boss Spain wouldn't wake us up.

Britain: "Exactly! So, Spain's out of the question. Any other smarter suggestions?"

America: My place?

Cuba: "That's across a whole damned ocean, pendajo!"

America: Awwww... Wait, there's an ocean?

Canada: "America, didn't you remember you flew over an ocean before getting here?" ^^;

America: I was either watching the in-flight movie or sleeping, bro. I don't care about looking out a stupid window.

Canada: "But you missed out on some nice scenery, aside from a vast flat ocean." ^^;;;

Amer: I can always look at a magazine or online travel website if I wanted to do that.

Can: -_-;

Brit: "Please, people. I emphasize the word 'smarter' this time."

Prussia: I would suggest Germany's place, but he's too cheap and not too hospitable, if you know what I mean.

Germany: "I am not!" =\

Austria: "Well, then, that excludes my place, since everyone is so butt-hurt about Germany's sensible budgeting techniques."

Prussia: Please. You only wish we come your place so that you could have an audience for your lame-o concerts.

Austria: "If my concerts are so dumb, then why do so many people love attending them?"

Prussia: Because they need the sleep.

Austria: =(

Hungary: *pans Prussia's head down*

Prussia: Wha? It's what I'd do!

Hungary: "Hmph. I, for one, love listening to Austria's concerts. They're rather beautiful."

Italy: Ve! Me too! I love them too!

Brandenburg: I'm surprise to hear you say such things, Prussia, considering that you play the violin and flute skillfully in Old Fritz's concerts.

Germany: "That's true. I thought you like music."

Prussia: I only did it because the Old Man forced me into it, saying that it would help me calm down and see myself as something more than a soldier.

Brandenburg: Epic fail

Hungary: "Didn't work for you, did it?"

Britain: "Moving on... A place to stay, people? Otherwise, you all plan to sleep on the streets and have hobos stealing your stuff."

China: My thoughts exactly. What I don't understand is why on earth are we still in here discussing about where to stay, while in the meantime we are breathing the gas that's quickly filling the room.

America: Cuz that's how we work man.

Germany: "My thoughts exactly. Let's go, people."

*everyone filed out of the building with their stuff*

Italy: (stays behind) I'll come too after I make some pasta. (goes to turn on the gas stove)

China: AYAH! THE FLAME WILL CONSUME THE HOUSE!

Germany: *grabs Italy by the back of the collar and pulls him out with them* "Italy, you want to kill us?"

Italy: VEEE! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Germany: "Alright. Now that we're outside breathing perfectly nice air pollution, any new thoughts?"

Italy: My place! Yay!

Germany: "We're going to get fat and not be able to participate in the Games."

Russia: "What about Buckingham Palace? It looks very cushy!" ^J^

France: And the Queen loves me!

America: (cough) International incident (cough)

Britain: "NO! No! Absolutely not! I refuse to have any other country being so close to Her Majesty!" =[

Russia: "Aww, what a shame... Kol kol kol." *^J^*

China: So now what?

Ireland: My place?

Estonia: "We'll be too drunk to play at all!" D=

Ireland: Hey, I battle better drunk! Why won't it work in the games?

Britain: "B/c if we enter drunk, we'll all be disqualified!"

1:38:13 AM

Sealand: How about my place? (thinks 'now they'll have to recognize me!')

Britain: "Everyone will be too enraptured by gambling and forget about the Games." *says flatly*

Poland: And my place?

Everyone: "..."

Lithuania: "Doesn't sound too bad..."

Prussia: Don't do it! The pink will keep you up all night! Trust me on this.

Belgium: "What about my place? It's quite close!" ^_^

Denmark: Yeah! The Hague can accommodate us!

America: Wait is that in Holland? Or is it Netherlands?

Netherlands: "Neither."

America: So it's at Belgium's?

Everyone: "..."

Netherlands: "Just one rule... No one flirts with my sister or they will die a horribly gruesome death." *speaks casually*

Spain: (begins to flirt with Belgium)

France: (blows kiss at Belgium)

Italy: 3 towards Belgium

Netherlands: *does an intimidating stare that makes the world go black and white like a funeral*

Denmark: Really, Sweden? Turn it off.

Sweden: "?" *innocent and confused*

Italy: VEEEEE! (flails arms)

Fran: (hides behind Britain)

Spain: (totally clueless)

Netherlands: "...I wasted a third of my stare efforts."

Germany: "Then it is decided. We're staying at Belgium's!"

*everyone moves their gear onto the ferry*

Italy: (falls into the English Channel immediately on boarding) GERMANY! GERMANY!

Germany: *saves him with a lifesaver* "Italy, I told you not to get too close to the edge!"

Romania: "..." *doesn't get onboard*

Prussia: Oy, shake a leg there, bats.

Romania: "You guys go on ahead. I'll take a flight over." ^^;

Prussia: That will take too long, plus they won't have a flight so soon.

Romania: "I never said I'll go to an airport." *turns into a bat and flies off*

Prussia: (sees Austria hull his piano onto ferry) WTF? REALLY?!

Austria: "I am not leaving it here for someone to steal it."

Prussia: Who on earth would steal something like that?

Austria: "People auction anything these days. Even a blade of grass."

(seagulls land on the top cover of the piano, stares at Austria expectantly)

Austria: *feeds them bird seed and plays music for the birds to enjoy*

(gulls fight over food, "MINE MINE MINE," scatters crumbs onto piano)

Austria: *doesn't seem to notice or care; keeps playing to a rising crescendo*

Hun: ^^;

Gulls: (get started by music, crap all over the top of piano)

Prussia: :D

Austria: *doesn't seem to notice or care; takes out a bottle of sanitizer with one free hand and sprays it on the piano and cleans it with a towel; after he finishes, his free hand returns to the keyboard, all while playing music nonstop*

Lith: "Now that's pro."

(Gulls suddenly take flight, crap on everyone)

Everyone: DX

Brit: "Why are we standing outside on deck?"

Germany: "B/c there's no room inside the boat."

*they finally get to Belgium*

Everyone: (gets off grumbling, covered in bird poop)

Prussia: (doesn't seem to mind)

Hungary: "Doesn't it bother you to be covered in crap?"

Prussia: (shrugs) Gilbird does it to me all the time.

Hun: *doesn't look turned on at all...* Dx

Austria: And that's why his hair is white

Germany: "Brother, that's gross! Aren't you worried that people will avoid you?"

Prussia: Like they haven't before?

Hungary: "Maybe that's why he's always alone before." -_-;

Russia: "Not really. Sometimes it's fun to be around you, da." ^J^

Prussia: *uck OFF!

(everyone files into Hague to change clothes)

Italy: Ve! I can cook us pasta! (runs to kitchen)

Germany: "Italy! Stop trying to sabotage us!"

Italy: How?

Germany: "We're going to get fat on that stuff!"

Prussia: He's right, Italy-chan. West doesn't need any more pounds in addition to the beer belly he carries around his midriff.

Ger: "Hey, I'm not the only one putting on pounds!" *eyes Cuba, America Samoa, and his other German bros*

Italy: Then what shall I make then?

America: Burgers!

Britain: "We want something edible, America."

America: As if your fish and chips are?

Britain: "That recipe is passed down from my mumzy!" *fights America*

Germany: -_-;

France: And you managed to survive your Mom from poising you. You poor thing!

Britain: "Stop making fun of my mumzy!" Dx *the fight becomes a pink puff cloud between America, France, and Britain*

China: So immature!

Ger: "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND EAAAATTTTT!"

Italy: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hunary: "Germany! You scared Italy!" =[

Germany: "S-Sorry..." ._.;

Prussia: Allow me! (takes pan and hits Germany with it)

Germany: *chases Prussia in the background*

Prussia: KESESESESESE!

Brandenburg: (sighs) I'll get them.

(two hours later, everyone finally settles down to eat)

Estonia: "Man, I thought we'll never eat..."

Lithuania: "What are we eating anyway?"

Italy: TA-DAA! (opens lids to reveal pizzas of all kinds)

Seychelles: "We're going to have lots of pimples after this..." -_-;

Britain: "And look like Mario."

Romano: ^O^||3

Germany: *watches Italy and Romano expectantly* "..."

Romano: (stops eating and looks back at Germany with a flat look) The potatoes are in the garden.

Germany: "I wasn't looking for potatoes. I was wondering which one of you will turn into Mario or Luigi."

Romano: Funny, I was wondering when you'll turn into Bowser!

Ger: D:

Prussia: XDDDDDD

Hungary: "Can't say you didn't asked for that."

Italy: Ve! Hey Germany! Come and tuck me in your bed, please!

Ger: "How old will you be when you finally learn to tuck in yourself?"

Prussia: He said in 'your' bed, West. XP

Germany: "I know. He can have it. I'm sleeping somewhere else."

Italy: Don't leave me all by myself! (runs after him in tears)

Germany: "I'm not leaving the room." *takes out a hammock and puts it on the other side of the room*

Italy: Oh, that's okay then. As long as you're in the same room, I don't mind. Bueno noche, Germany!

Ger: "Guten nacht, Italy." *turns off lamp*

*a quick short repeated thumping noise of someone's footsteps can be heard; someone jumps into Germany's hammock with him*

Germany: "WTF?" *turns on the lamp*

Taiwan: "Hi, Germany!" ^^;

Ger: O_o; "What are you doing in here, Taiwan?"

*Taiwan points outside at the thunderstorm going on outside the window*

Italy: VEEEE! (jumps into bed with Germany and Taiwan)

Ger: *looks uncomfortably sandwiched between them* "Alright, alright! If we all must sleep together, we should just get in the bed!"

Italy: Okey-dokey! (hops into bed and looks at them expectantly)

Ger: -_-;

Taiwan: *gets into bed happily* "Come on, Germany, you can sleep in the middle. That way, Italy and I won't be scared." ^^

Germany: "Fangirls are going to think I'm bi and polygamistic now."

*the thunderstorm now sounds really awfully close*

*CHUUU-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *lightning strike nearby*

Prussia: O_O!

*Prussia winds up in Germany's bed*

Germany: "Prussia, really?" _;

dismal_spectre: Prus: It's not what you think. The awesome me was just worried about you, bro.

Germany: "Riiiiight."

*CHUUU-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *lightning strike nearby*

*next second later, all of the German family is in the same bed with Germany*

Germany: "Oh mein Gott, really?"

Germany: "Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Brandenburg, you too?"

Brandenburg: (looks bored) Shut it.

*CHUUU-BAKOWWWWWW! *BIG lightning strike nearby*

Prus: (glares at Austria) You are not taking that piano to bed.

Austria: "Hmph! Fine." *crawls into bed with Hungary, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein beside him*

* CHUUU-BAKOWWWWWW-KOOOOOOOOOOM! *insanely big lightning strike nearby*

*all of the countries are in one room with Germany*

Germany: "WTF?"

America: Well now that we're all together, let's have a world conference!

Germany: "People, the country of Germany cannot protect you from lightning!" =O

America: True, but you might need to protect us from France.

France: (tries to ass-grope everyone)

Germany: *beats his face in* "Seriously, any country can take care of the perv! Why my room of all places?!"

Ukraine: Ow! Something grabbed my boobies!

Hungary: (feels it too)

Hungary: "Hey! Who's doing that?!"

France: Don't look at me!

Lichtenstein: "Brother, someone touched mine!"

Switzerland: SOMEONE WILL DIE!

*all the girls complained about being groped in the boobs*

France: IT WASN'T MEHHHHH! Dx

Britain: "Well, then that leaves only one sole suspect..."

*everyone looked at Korea*

Korea: (blinks) Ukraine has the best squishy ones!

*all the girl countries, and Switz, killed Korea*

Prussia: (gets annoyed by the whole jostling, gets up, starts to leave room)

Germany: "Prussia? Where are you going?"

Prussia: Part of why I am so awesome being forever alone.

*everyone continued to argue like a normal world conference in the conjoined beds*

Germany: *annoyed; gets out and follows Prussia* "I think I shall join you."

(France and Korea continue to grope)

(eventually everyone forces France and Korea to sleep in the hammock away from everyone, the two of them continue to grope each other to their hearts content, everyone is able to sleep soundly afterwards)

Prus: (sits by himself at the box window seat, stares out window at the storm as he writes in his diary)

Ger: "What are you writing about?"

Prus: Hnn? Oh the whole day…me being awesome and us coming to the Hague. Sounds boring huh?

Ger: "Not reallly. Sounds like an interesting story to me."

Prus: It's funny though. Writing about stuff like this used to bore me. I thought they were un-awesome. But somewhere along the way, it's all I want to write about.

Ger: "Really? I thought writing about how awesome you are makes you happy."

Prus: (frowns in thought) True, to an extend. I still write plenty about myself. But you can only go so much into yourself before you run out of things to say. With writing about others, there are so many interesting things you can write about. And who doesn't like a little gossip?

Ger: "Just goes to show that in this world, we've yet to learn everything about it. There's always some new adventure."

Prus: It's funny how I stopped writing so much about me and start writing more about my family and friends, and even Austria. Feh! Maybe I'm just becoming a sentimental old man.

Ger: "No, Prussia. You're just growing up."

Prus: (mock hurt) Hey...I'm almost offended there!)

Ger: "Well, let's face it. Just b/c someone looks like an adult doesn't mean they act like one."

Prus: (raises a brow) And you're saying I never was one?

Ger: "No. You have your moments. Just like how mostly everyone have their childish moments."

Prus: And in those moments, I was really awesome wasn't I?

Ger: "Whatever you say, bruder."

Prus: And guess what?

Ger: "?"

Prus: You're awesome too.

Ger: "...Thanks, Prussia. It must've took alot to allow someone to be equally awesome as you."

Prus: (stands, puts his diary and pen in the crook of one arm, swings his other arm around Germany's shoulders) No you were awesome all along.

Ger: "...!" =S *lip quivers emotionally; puts Prussia in a headlock and noogies him* "YOU'RE AWESOME TODAY, PRUSSIA!"

Prussia: (laughs happily) Kesesesese! Careful you big lug, you'll wake the others. Come on. Before they send a damn search party for us.

Ger: "Ja." J

(together the brothers head back into the 'world conference,' pushed about to claim a place to sleep, and gradually fell asleep, nestled among their family and friends...meanwhile...)

Korea: (grabs Frances ass) Mmmm. Nice and round. (strokes France's hair) You beautiful girl!

France: (grabs Korea's ass) Ohohohoho! Britain you foxy thing you!

Britain: *still asleep; throws a pillow at France*

THE END!


End file.
